They'll think I'm crazy
by Vault Of Fanfiction
Summary: Rhys has a dilemma. He wants to tell others what's going on inside his head, but he's afraid of what they're going to think of him after that. Slight Rhysha if you want to think that way.


I had started behaving differently after Handsome Jack had become a part of my life.. a part of me. I had been much more absent-minded than usual and often just retreated to be by myself. It didn't take too long when it started to attract attention. I actually had only one problem.. I felt like I couldn't tell anyone about this, not even to my best bro Vaughn. It was stupid, but maybe I was afraid that others would think of me as a total nutcase. I knew I had turned this into a problem, an unnecessarily big one, because of course it would've been easier to just tell everyone..

On one evening Fiona, Sasha and Vaughn had gathered up to do something together. The last time I saw them, they had said they were going to light up a small campfire, for the nights on Pandora could be cold. They had asked me to join them. I had said I would do so a little later. Now it had been about two hours, and I still sat on top of the caravan, deep in my thoughts. The first minutes had passed in a perfect silence, until Jack had finally decided to come and talk to me. According to his own words he wanted to get to know me better. At first I had tried to keep my distance to Jack despite the fact that he had been (and kind of still was) my idol. After listening to Jack's monologue for a while I had learned that I needed to talk with somebody. And yes, I had actual friends to do that with, friends who now sat comfortably around the fire and maybe told ghost stories to each other. I wanted to be there as well. But instead I shivered on top of a cold caravan with my knees tightly against my chest, and spoke with a hologram Jack. I was cold, and I would've given pretty much anything if I could've joined the others. Jack, sadly, didn't make me feel warm at all.

\- Hey, Kiddo, what are you sulking here for?

Jack asked as he once again appeared by my side. Surely he saw that I didn't really feel like talking with him, but that didn't really stop him.

\- Let it be, Jack, not now..

I tried to stop him anyway, but in vain. Jack could what he wanted to.

\- Why aren't you there with those other guys? They're telling stupid stories and laughing with each other.. they're having fun. Why are you sitting here?

Jack asked. I just shrugged.

\- I don't know.. I don't feel like having fun..

I then bluntly responded. But of course I couldn't fool Jack just like that.

\- Oh come on, Rhysie, baby, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?

Jack then demanded. I let out a frustrated sigh and was just about to say something which hopefully would get Jack to leave me alone even for a bit, when I heard noises from behind me. I didn't turn around, just stayed where I was.

\- Rhys?

a familiar voice asked. It was Sasha. Apparently others had finally started wondering what took me so long.

\- What are you still doing here? I don't think you like being alone this much,

Sasha said as she sat down next to me. Jack disappeared, leaving us alone.. sort of.

\- Well, I don't..

I said to Sasha.

\- I just.. have some things on my mind.

Sasha turned to face me.

\- Well.. maybe it would make you feel better if you'd talk with us. Why don't you come down there? I'm sure you're feeling cold,

Sasha started persuading me. And then I almost told her about Jack, but bit my tongue on the last second. Nothing really should've kept me from talking about Jack.. except for one thing, which I was ready to say out loud. That one thing that I was afraid of.

\- Listen.. I'm afraid that you guys think I'm crazy, if I tell..

I admitted and turned to face Sasha.

\- You can't know it if you don't try,

she said. I shrugged even though she was right.

\- Listen..

she continued with a sigh, and got up.

\- Whether you talk about it or not, that's your choice, but at least come with me back to others. You'll end up freezing up here,

she continued and reached her hand to me. I grabbed it.

\- Well, that I can do..

I replied and left with Sasha. I might tell others about Jack.. if not now, then maybe some day.


End file.
